sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
The Aria
__TOC__ Aria is both a hero and a villain because of her belief that a line between good and evil does not exist. Her powers include hypnosis and creating earthquakes. thumb |right | 150px | Long pants hide the fact that she's unable to wear shoes! Lyra is often underestimated due to her waif-ish appearance. She's small, thin, and fragile-looking. It's common for her to look like she'll burst into tears at any moment. She's a much stronger person than she appears, however. General Personality thumb |right | 150px | Lyra does not believe in a line between good and evil. As a result, she gives help to whoever asks for it, weather they be heroes or villains and does not discriminate. She comes off as hard to trust (and possibly a backstabber), but she never means to look like that. However, outside of her “business,” she’s loyal and affectionate to any friends she meets. She stays quiet most of the time, only speaking when spoken to. : Good Traits: Helpful, always sees both sides of a situation : Bad Traits: pessimistic, never speaks up on her own to give thoughts or ideas : Quirks: wearing shoes or socks messes up her balance, always speaks in a whispery voice Hopes Lyra has no hopes or dreams of her own. Unless wanting to help other people achieve their hopes and dreams counts. Fears Lyra hates, hates, HATES anything that involves not being on the ground or in the water. Flying, heights, airplanes, falling, the whole nine yards. Memorable Quote(s) - “It’s only going to get worse, _____.” - “How unfortunate.” - “Oh my…” Family : Mother: Eula Engle - A former villainess. Lyra and her mother are very close because they have similar views of the world. : Father: Scorpion Engle - Lyra loves her dad, but they don't spend much time together. He's always busy with business stuff. : Sibling(s): Brandon and Landon Engle - Her older twin brothers. They manage to stay close despite the fact that they're on different sides sometimes. : Other: Friends : Arvid - Sees him as a younger brother Carter Craine - Sees her as a younger sister. Lyra is usually seen getting help for Carter whenever she accidently blows herself up. Enemies : Lyra has plenty of enemies, but at the same time, she has none. Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | There's actually a much spicier picture of Jace and Lyra, but I ain't showing it to you. Lyra was looking for someone who would steer her in some direction, away from her crazy side-switching path. She found that in her current boyfriend, Jace Jordan. Even though he's a good guy (and a Green Lantern to boot), he doesn't see her as just another dirty villain. She loves him dearly for that reason and hopes to spend the rest of her life with him. : Past: Unknown : Current: Jace Jordan : Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | ARIA USED EARTHQUAKE! Aria's powers come from her singing. She's usually heard singing opera, which is how she got her name. : POWER/ABILITY 1: Hypnosis PROS: Kinda self-explanatory... CONS: The more intelligent a person is, the harder it will be to hypnotize them. POWER/ABILITY 2: Earthquakes PROS: Makes a really good distraction CONS: Extremely destructive, the chances of a building collapsing on her are just as bad as the next guy's. Weapons Her voice and nothing else. Other Equipment None Fighting Style She avoids fights. She either runs away or surrenders. : Strengths: : Observant and has an eye for small details. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Physically weak. And if you find a way to shut her mouth, she's helpless. Lyra was born to a rich family of extra terrestrials living on earth for 4 generations. They never told her what planet they were from, because they couldn’t remember. She didn’t care in the least bit. Lyra spent her days quietly observing people around her and came to the conclusion that good and evil are completely and totally subjective. What might seem good to one person might be heinous to another. Lyra always had the desire to help people and decided that she could use her powers for just that. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Villain Category:Profiles Category:Characters